Ella
Ella is a Nord mother, who is introduced in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin. She leaves her home in Skyrim to seek out a Black Argonian, who might be her son's only hope. Her son, Eric, is cursed and is very weak as a result, he finds himself on death's door, losing more and more strength, every day. The Nord wishes to return it to its original inhabitant before it is too late. Biography Not much is currently known about Ella's life before Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin, it is known that she lived in a village between Whiterun and Falkreath, which is somewhat insignificant and that she is happily married to a man named Fredrick, who share a son, Eric. Eric and his father were both cursed, apparently by Stendarr, they find themselves constantly fatigued and it seems to get worse with every generation to the point that it is life threatning. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Ella believes that Kaizen, The Black Argonian of legend is the source of this curse and she hopes to return it to sender, whatever it takes. As she wanders down the mountainside and into Cyrodiil she encounters an Altmer, by the name of Ferrin Spell-True, who seems eager to help her. She accepts his help and immediately notices his odd demeanour, constantly saying and doing strange things. Ella heads to Cheydinhal to seek the Argonian out, she asks the Guard Captain about him, who tells her that the man she seeks is in Penitus Oculatus custody. Captain Delressi tells her that he is in the Imperial City but Ferrin traces him to Bruma instead and accuses her of lying. Tabith replies that the Imperial City was just an assumption and she doesn't appreciate his suspicion. They stay at an inn, overnight and Ferrin loses his powers and ages considerably, he is forced to walk to Bruma. He is attacked by The Nightmare God and manipulated into bothering Ella, until Ferrin can break free, he teleports them away. Ferrin asks Ella to throw his body into the fountain of the Majie court, where his body is submersed in the magical waters. The Altmer regenerates and becomes a new man, leaving his memories with Ella. Ella let slip that she had these memories after Ferrin changed and started being obnoxious to her. He threatens her and her son, forcing her to give him his memories back. As soon as she does, Ferrin leaves her as instructed. Ella arrives in Bruma and starts to ask the locals about the Black Argonian, she doesn't have any luck finding him but she does find out about a recent mysterious plot where people have been going missing and returning several days later with no recollection of their capture. She shares a room with a displaced Bosmer child, who gives her this information as she can't bring herself to leave him on his own. following is taken from Psychomantis108's personal canon and may contradict LON canon Ella finally confronts Kaizen about the curse and is informed that anyone can take the curse upon themselves. She is met with a dilemma as she wasn't able to take it on as it would change nothing, since Frederick is her son and so the curse would still be passed down to him. Nepht Delressi willingly takes up the curse to spare her son's life, since it is new to the Delressi bloodline, she doesn't need to worry about passing it on just yet and her adventuring days are behind her. Ella returns to her family, forever greatful for the Dunmer's sacrifice. Personality Ella is a caring person, most likely because she is a mother and the pillar of her household, she cares about her family more than anything, including her own well being but she is willing to show kindness to others. The Nord is somewhat skeptical about magic, believing that it put her in her predicament in the first place. She does show some anger and frustration when Ferrin's personal life invades her own... Appearances *The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IX *The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X *The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XI *The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XII *The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIII *The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XVIII Trivia *Ella is the first married character in Legend of Nirn, who was introduced as somebody's wife. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Nords Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Warriors